Affair
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\ ONE-SHOT...Carmen cheats on her future husband and tells him. What happens next...Shannon Moore, Ken Kennedy and Many others. NO FLAMES...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shannon Moore, Ken Kennedy, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, or John Cena. I do not own WWE or TNA. I only own Carmen. NO FLAMESThanks.**

"OH MY GOD! Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I was drunk"

"That Doesn't matter, Why?"

"You wasn't there. I was upset." "So that makes it ok to sleep with Ken?

"Shan, I'm sorry, ok." she started to cry.

"Carmen, I can't forgive you. Tell me why you would sleep with him?"

"Shan, It just happened." "That's no excuse. You know what. The wedding's OFF!"

"No, Shan, You can't."

"I can't, well guess what, babe, I just did." he grabbed his phone and walked out the hotel door.

"NOOOO!!" she screamed as she watched the door close. She went over to her bed and picked up her phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?" A man's voice came out of the other end. She got chills just listening to him.

"I…um….He left me." she stated as she sobbed.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Ken, He left me. The wedding's off."

"Car, babe, How did he find out?"

"I told him." she said as more tears rolled down her face.

"Did you not think about what Shannon would say. Babe, What the hell were you thinking?"

"I had to tell him. It wasn't right to go into this marriage with that over my head."

"Not really, you could of kept that damn mouth of yours closed. But you had to open it. How fucking stupid are you?"

"Ken, I had to tell him."

"Yeah, Whatever. Bye Carmen." he hung up the phone. She threw hers at her pillow. She slid down the wall as tears poured down her face. She sat there curled up with her elbows on her knees. She buried her head in her hands.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_She looked up. She got off the floor and walked over to her bed. She looked at the clock that was on the table by the bed. 1a.m. Great. She had fallen asleep. _Ring_. She picked the phone up and looked at the caller I.d. It was her best friend so she answered it.

"Yes?" she didn't even bother trying to be nice.

"Car, Shannon just told Matt and me that the wedding's off. Is that true?"

"Yes, It's true Amy."

"I'll go talk to him. I'll tell him that you didn't mean it. I'll tell him that you have cold feet and…." she was cut off.

"Amy, no, he called it off."

"I'll go talk him out of it. He probably has cold feet and…" again she was cut off.

"He knows about Ken."

"OHHHH. How?"

"I told him."

"Oh Car, I'll get Matt to talk to him."

"No, he's right. I don't have any right to be his wife. I'm nothing more than a whore and I don't deserve anything from him or anybody else."

"No your not Car, It was a mistake and everybody makes them."

"I made the biggest one of them all, then."

"I'll call you back in a minute." she hung up her phone.

Carmen laid on the bed that, just last night, her and Shannon was sleeping in. She dug her head into his pillow. She could still smell his sweet scent on it. How could she be so stupid? How could she let the love of her life go like that? The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. This time she didn't bother looking at the caller I.d.

"Yeah."

"Car, We need to meet. NOW!''

"Jeff, I can't. I'm sorry."

"No, Get your ass down to the lobby. Right now." he hung up the phone.

She put a coat on and went out of the room. She got to the elevator and pushed the down arrow. When it got to her floor she got in, and pushed the 'Lobby' button. -_ding_- As the doors opened she heard screaming.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

She turned the corner to see Shannon and Ken Fighting. Jeff, Matt, and Shane was trying to get Shannon off of Ken, while John, Randy and Dave trying to get Ken out of the was of Shannon.

"Guys…." She said and they all turned and looked at her. "Stop" tears was starting to fall again.

"Shan, leave Ken alone?"

"No Damn way." Shannon said as he gave Kennedy a fist to the face, before Jeff could stop him.

"Yes way." She reached both of the guys and got in the middle.

"And why's that?"

"Because Ken, this is stupid. And I need to talk to both of you."

"Fine." Shannon said. "Great" Ken said as he rolled his eyes. The three of them walked outside so they could have some privacy.

"Ken you can forget this ever happened, right?"

"Oh, Hell yeah I can."

"Good, Leave." he turned and went back inside. Everybody that was in the lobby stayed there.

"Shan, You can't and I don't blame you. I just want you to know that after tonight you want even have to think or see me ever again."

"Oh yeah, How's that gonna happen?" she noticed that he happen to have an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Because." she paused for a minute then after she sighed she continued. "I'm leaving. I'm signing with TNA." she turned back to the door and everybody that was watching turned to act like they didn't see anything. Before she had reached the door she was cut off by Shannon.

"Do you think I punched Ken for nothing. Hell no. I told him to stay the fuck away from you. Then I punched him." the hate that was in his eyes before had gone now the only thing that she could see in his eyes was loneliness and sorrow.

"Why, I'm not yours anymore." she hated that she had to say that.

"Oh yeah."

"You know that it's…." she was cut off. He had grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips. He then kissed her neck. She felt like she was being watched so she looked behind him to see everyone watching them. She pushed Shannon away slightly.

"Look." she said pointing inside at the other superstars.

"Well. Now they all know that you are mine." he picked her up and carried her inside, pass all the 'Watchers' and back up to their room. They had a great night 'together' and the next morning when they woke up, they went out and got married at the closest court house they could fine. They were finally, like it should be, MAN AND WIFE.

**A/N: Maybe a Sequel to come…I don't know yet. Depends on what the reviews tell me. Please R&R. Thanks to all.**


End file.
